Interview
by Buissondroz
Summary: Délire perso, quand Fye et Mokona interviews des personnages d'autres mangas XD. Cette fic ne parle pas que de Tsubasa, mais aussi de FMA, de Black Cat etc...


**Auteur :** Buisson de roses /BUSH in english arf

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Tsubasa Chronicle, de FMA, de Black Cat, de One Piece, de Gokinjo Monotogari, de Samouraï Champloo etc ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Inspiration :** Ah oui d'où vient-elle ? Avec ce titre pourri en plus ouiiin je ne vais pas aller bien loin. En tout cas c'est un délire donc je ne sais pas si cela sera intéressant. J'ai toujours voulu faire ce genre de choses, des rencontres entre persos de plusieurs mangas. Arf XXL mdr

**Musique du moment: (c'est very important n'est-ce pas ? ) : **Shiki no Uta, l'ending de Samouraï Champloo, enfin toutes les OST de cette série aussi, mais cette chanson c'est ma préférée avec « You »)

Enfin bon je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse en compagnie de Fye et Mokona-chan, nos deux commentateurs !

* * *

Fye : Hello ma petite Bara, sa vas comme tu veux ?

Buisson : O.o Ooooh mais arrête Fyechounet je vais rougir si tu m'appelles comme sa… poulala….

Fye : C'est quoi ce surnom ?

Mokona : BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE! Vous voulez savoir les 108 techniques de Mokona n'est-ce pas !

Buisson : Ben non désolé Mokona on voudrait surtout que vous commenciez « The Big Interview », les lecteurs attendent !

Le chibi buisson fait un petit tour de vérification et puis s'en va, laissant les deux protagonistes de la fic seuls avec leurs micros.

* * *

INTERVIEW

Fye : Hum et bien bonjour à tous, demoiselles et damoiseaux, pour la première édition de cette émission unique où vos personnages favoris pourront se rencontrer.

Mokona : Et si vous les filles vous craquez sur Mokona, n'hésiter pas à m'envoyer des lettres …(et des rewiews, me souffle l'auteur de la fic derrière la porte).

Fye : Ah, Mokona et son fabuleux talent pour attirer les filles ! Bien, alors nos deux premiers invités ce soir sont. !. !. !. !… EDWARD ELRIC le Petit Alchimiste, au grand bonheur de ses fans et….. SHARDEN et son fameux « Blood »

Edward : Tu ne viens pas de sous-entendre que je suis minus toi la grande asperge !

Fye : Alors Edward, toujours pas trouvé la pierre philosophale ?

Edward : Non mais vous avez piqué vos compliments à Mustang ou quoi ?

Mokona : Il ne faut pas s'énerver. Bien, alors si nous vous avons invité sur ce plateau en même temps, c'est parce que vous avez un point commun

Sharden & Edward : MOI ET LUI ! Je ne ressemble pas à ce mec ! Ou du moins j'espère.

Fye : (en s'accoudant sur la table) Vous êtes sûr ? Voyons, aller, réfléchissez un peu.

Sharden : Les cheveux ?

Mokona : Bravo, vous avez gagné Mr. Sharden !

Edward : Non mais et puis quoi encore, d'abord mes cheveux ne ressemblent pas du tout aux siens, moi je n'ai pas les cheveux frisés moches.

Sharden : (Regard noir à Ed derrière ses lunettes) Et j'ai gagné quoi au juste ?

Mokona : Le droit de nous montrer votre fameux Tao « Blood » !

Sarden : Mais c'est nul !

Edward : Hé hé tu vois t'es ridicule !

Fye : Mais vous Edward vous ne pourrez pas nous faire la démonstration de votre alchimie.

Edward : Non mais c'est une interwiew ou un jeu-concours là ! Je vais retourner dans mon manga moi !

Mokona : Non restez, tous les invités ne sont pas encore arrivés.

Fye : Et maintenant, voilà deux guerriers sans peurs et sans reproche, deux manieurs de sabre hors pair, Jin et Zorro !

(Applaudissements)

Sarden (chuchote a Mokona) : Et « Blood » ?

Mokona : Ben tu nous le montreras après.

Edward : (pété de rire) Ridicule !

Fye : Je suis en admiration devant vos cheveux Jin, comment faites-vous pour qu'ils aient toujours ce magnifique reflet bleu ?

Jin : Euh… Cela doit être naturel.

Edward (avec agacement) : Sincèrement, c'est une émission pour une marque de champoing ou quoi ?

Fye : Taisez vous Ed, on ne vous a pas sonné.

Mokona : Entrons dans le vif du sujet. Pour cette spéciale « points communs' , nous vous avons dénichés deux experts du maniement du sabre, et ils vont nous offrir un beau combat.

Zorro & Jin : Hein !

Tous les autres : Une baston, une baston !

Zorro : Pff ! Bon, puis ce que vous insistez.

(Les deux guerriers se préparent chacun de leur côté)

* * *

Hé hé hé, qui a votre avis va gagner ?

Moi je ne sais pas encore mdr.

Sincèrement, dites- moi ce que vous pensez de cette fic d'ako dak ?

Ed : Les paris sont ouverts !

Mwa: Dégage, espèce de baka !

Chuuuuuuu

Buissoonette with Macaroons YEAH


End file.
